Report 1770
Report #1770 Skillset: Shamanism Skill: Root Org: Glomdoring Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Shamanism root golem is an overly restrictive ability with little reason to envision (cast). For the purposes of this report I will use present (offense) slotted trance. Past and future slotted root trance golem are weaker and last a shorter time. Root golems costs five power, last five minutes and attacks roughly every 12 seconds. The golem must be ordered to attack a single target, cannot be moved from the location, the location must be suitably natural, and is crittable. It attacks with either an entangle, a prone, or damage with light bleeding. For an offense slotted trance this is overly limiting for such a minor benefit. R: 0 Solution #1: Allow the root golem to follow the caster. Have it attack up to three enemy targets randomly on a 15s timer using the same attacks it currently has available. The golem continues to last only five minutes and remains crittable. Power cost remains the same and the summoning location must still be suitably natural. 4 R: 5 Solution #2: Rework the root golem. It can no longer attack but is stealthed. The golem has no entry/exit message, can be moved and looked through remotely and allows the druid only to flow to it without respecting forested terrain on the golem side. The golem has the health of a newbie bashing npc (rat/weevil). Power cost increased to 8 power with long equilibrium on flowing (6 second). 0 R: 6 Solution #3: Delete the root golem. Instead create a root aura similar to shamanism death trance. The aura only builds if stationary long enough (5-8 seconds) and will become dormant on movement. This root aura will give periodic entangle or prone on a 12 second recurring cycle. Aura lasts 3 minutes. Power cost remains the same. Player Comments: ---on 7/12 @ 02:31 sets as pending ---on 7/13 @ 02:50 writes: Very unfamiliar with how Shamanism works, but Solution 1 seems alright. ---on 7/13 @ 11:14 writes: Solution 1 is my preferred solution as it keeps the ability's most likely intended useage the same, though solution 2 is definitely a strong alternative if repurposing is preferred. ---on 7/13 @ 23:14 writes: Short version of trance mechanics: 3 different trances can be active at any one time. These are preset and can be changed with either a ~15s channel requiring a ceremonial fire or a 30s build up with 4s eq cost. Trance slots are: Present (offense slot. Envisioning the trance has the full effect.) Past (utility slot. Envisioning the trance is weaker at same power cost. In return you are given a benefit. In the case of root it is a slightly faster writhe at 2.5s instead of 4s.) or Future (healing slot. Similar to past slotted, weaker envision. Root benefit is faster purity dust consumption.) ---on 7/14 @ 00:28 writes: Some clarification after testing: golems can actually be ordered to move once every 3 seconds (they have a "balance" that gets used up on movement for some reason), including in and out of non-natural locations. ---on 7/14 @ 00:32 writes: I'm ok with solution 1. I think solution 2 is too strong. It'll be like bond unite except flow is instant whereas unite is not, so there is much less time for people to "react" - though in my opinion bond unite is annoying too since the counter is just to spam attack all enemy bonds in case there is one there. ---on 7/15 @ 00:24 writes: I like the sound of option one ---on 7/15 @ 01:11 writes: The difference between bond unite and flow being that flow does not bring others and unite does. I suggested the long equilibrium on flow to prevent it being an exact unite clone. ---on 7/16 @ 22:44 writes: Solution 1